Crucified
by izzie579
Summary: Just a random look into Jane and Maura's lives... Part of the "Everybody Hurts" universe not necessary to be read to get this tho enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Crucified**

**Part of the "Everybody Hurts" universe, just a random thing that popped into my head**

Jane Rizzoli stared at the body of the young woman in front of her. She was beautiful, to say the least. Soft blond hair, sprawled behind her, light blue eyes that would never again see day. The beauty was somewhat broken by the pierced eyebrow, fire-engine red lipstick, the smudged eyeliner and the black ripped band t-shirt.

"This is weird," she said to her partner, Chief Medical Examiner, Maura Isles.

The young woman, identified as Andi Brandson, was nailed to a cross.

Maura peered at the woman. "She's young, early twenties."

"What a shame," Jane sighed. "Wonder what she did to deserve this."

"What do you mean?" Maura asked. "Why do you think she deserved this?"

Jane shrugged, then shuddered. "Crucifixion, that's bad. It's like, too bad for heaven, banned from earth."

Maura, Andi and her cross were currently in the morgue. Maura was finished with the autopsy, the cross leaning against the wall, after Maura and three interns had pried Andi from it. The large nails were labeled in evidence bags.

Jane stepped into the morgue, looking grim. "Maur, this is sick."

Maura pulled Jane into a tight hug. "It's okay, Jane."

Jane sighed. "I have to go interview her roommate. Do we have a COD?" She stepped away from Maura and leaned against the sink.

"Asphyxiation."

"Oh."

"The bleeding was not enough to kill her, she only bled from the hands and feet, but since the cross was upright, she hung by her hands, which caused the-"

"I know the principle."

Maura smiled. "I know it's weird, but I'm proud of you for knowing that. Most people are just ignorant to medievil torture and such."

Jane smiled wryly. "I've got to go, I'll let you know if I find something." She pecked Maura's lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Where were you last night?" Jane asked Kali, Andi's roommate.

"Here, asleep."

"You slept through someone being nailed to a cross?"

"I'm a heavy sleeper. And I was really tired," Kali said. "But you gotta ask the right people the right questions, Detective."

Jane groaned inwardly. "You know, this makes you my number one suspect."

"Yeah, I know. But I suggest you talk to Dylan, Andi's boyfriend," Kali said calmly. "He's a weirdo. Real metal, creepy guy."

"You don't like him?"

"He was bad for Andi. He held her back."

"Where can I find him?"

Kali wrote two numbers on a piece of paper and handed it to Jane. "The second one is Lisa's."

"Who's that?"

"Andi's girlfriend."

Jane took a swig of her beer. "I'm telling you, Maur, this is a weird one."

Maura settled into the couch, cuddling up to Jane. "You'll crack it, Jane. You always do."

"I'm going to talk to the boyfriend tomorrow, then I'm gonna go see the girlfriend."

Maura frowned. "She had a boyfriend and a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but they didn't know about each other. Kali knew, she knew everything, apparently."

They were quiet for a while.

"The nails had quite a lot of force behind them," Maura said softly.

"So it was a strong person who nailed Andi down."

Maura nodded in agreement. "Possibly, yes. But let's not talk about work, Jane."

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't really want to talk at all," Maura whispered as she leaned closer, capturing Jane's lips in a sweet kiss.

"You and Andi were together for how long?" Jane asked the young man.

"I dunno, about two years," Dylan replied, handing Jane a glass of water. They sat in his living room, which was decorated completely in black, with a few pentagrams drawn roughly, in white and red on the black walls.

Jane felt uncomfortable. "Can you think of anyone who would do this to her? Any enemies?"

"There were a lot of people who didn't like Andi. But she was cool."

"Do you know anyone called Lisa Carmichael?"

"Isn't that one of Andi's friends from Jersey? What's she got to do with this?"

"We don't know yet."

"Am I a suspect?" Dylan brushed some of his long black hair from his face, revealing several piercings in his left ear.

"Yes. Don't leave town, until I say you can." Jane had a bad feeling about Dylan. And her gut never lied.

"Have you talked to Kali yet? Her roommate. She'd know more, they were close."

"Lisa? This is Detective Rizzoli speaking. I'm investigating the murder of Andi Brandson."

"Yeah, I heard 'bout her. Who'da guessed, she'd be the one gettin' crucified."

Jane gripped the phone tighter. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Only what Kali told me. Dunno much more."

"You spoke with Kali?"

"Yeah, she called me yesterday, sayin' Dylan'd be pretty beat up. That's her boyfriend, Dylan. I guess ex, now."

"What excatly was your relationship with Andi?"

"We had a thing goin'."

"And you knew about Dylan?"

"I knew 'bout Kali, too. Kali knew 'bout me and 'bout Dylan. Only he was outa the loop. Thought the sun shone outa Andi's ass, it was the devil's torch all the while."

"So Andi cheated on Dylan, with both you and Kali?"

"There coulda been more, but I think it was just us. That's a crowd."

"When did you last see Andi?"

Lisa sighed on the other side of the line. "A few months ago. We had some issues. Nothing major, though. You can ask my parents, I had dinner with 'em last night."

Jane banged her head on her desk, frustrated. "Have you ever had a threesome?" She asked Frost.

"No. Why, you planning on proposing that to the Doc?"

Jane ignored his snickers. "It's this case, I don't get it. Andi had two girlfriends and a boyfriend, and she still wasn't satisfied!"

"Some people are just weird that way," Frost said.

"I think that's what got her killed. Wouldn't you be jealous if you had to share the person you love?"

Frost shrugged. "You really think Andi could have loved three people? That's a lot of love to go around. Maybe someone just got jealous and decided to peg her on a stick."

"The question is, which one did it? Lisa's alibi checks out, but Dylan and Kali..."

Jane decided to talk to Kali again, since she kept popping up everywhere. She knocked on the door. "Kali? It's Detective Rizzoli, open up!"

The door opened, revealing Kali in a short robe and nothing more.

"Sorry, detective, I have someone over. Do you mind coming back another time?"

Jane grunted. "No, this can't wait. Can I come in, or are we doing this in the doorway?"

Kali let Jane in, drawing her robe tighter. "Just keep to the kitchen, okay?"

Jane rounded on Kali. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Andi?"

"What about us? That we made out a few times? No big deal."

"Lisa said-"

"Lisa is a scumbag. We don't like each other, she probably told you that I tried to steal Andi, right?"

"Not exactly, no."

"She couldn't take the fact that she wasn't the only special person in Andi's life. Being in New Jeasey didn't help that fact."

"How many 'special people' did Andi have?"

"Just me, Lisa and Dylan. But Dylan was her favourite."

"Favourite?"

"Yeah, she actually admitted to being in a relationship with him. Me and Lisa, we were just toys."

Jane heard the bitterness in Kali's voice. "And did that bother you?"

"Sure, but I knew I'd never be good enough for her. She wanted the metalheads, and that's not me. Dylan and Lisa, they were her type. I was just the good girl, the other one. The different one."

"Did you kill Andi?"

"No. Ask the right questions, Detective." Kali sighed. "I did put her on the cross though. You know what it means? She was too bad to go to heaven, she didn't do any good on earth. She went to hell, where she belongs."

"So you crucify her, and leave her to die?"

"That's the right question, Detective. The truth is evil. Andi was evil. She called herself a demon, spawn of Satan. Tried to convert me, but I got her first. I nailed her." Kali smiled at her own joke. "You can take me now, Detective. I'm ready to go." She held out her hands, ready to be cuffed.

"What about your guest?"

Kali laughed. "Dylan knows the place, it's all good. He came to get Andi's stuff."

Maura glanced at the report she had written on Andi Brandson. Everything was there. Even the scratches Kali had described from their fight before she could tie Andi up.

What Maura couldn't understand, was why Andi did what she did. Perhaps it was all about the lifestyle she had, sex and drugs made her world go round. Maura was inwardly pleased for her innocent upbringing.

"Hey babe," came Jane's voice. "You finished for the day?"

"Yes, I'm ready to head home. It's been a tough week, hasn't it?"

Jane nodded. "I still can't believe the crazy people of this world."

Maura smiled softly. "Perhaps we'll never understand others. But I do understand you." She stood, taking Jane's hand in her own. "What you need is some food, a lovely massage and some endorphins to help you sleep tonight."

Jane grinned. "It's like you read my mind."


	2. Chapter 2

**Crucified - Epilogue  
**

Jane grinned at Maura. "I like your hair this way."

Maura smiled. "It's messy."

"But it's that classic 'I've just been fucked senseless' look."

"That's not what I said," Maura argued. "I said you blew my mind. And watch your language."

Jane groaned playfully. "Okay, you have that classic 'I just had mind-blowing sex' look. I like it on you."

Maura laughed. "You don't look too bad, yourself." She twirled a strand of Jane's dark hair between her fingers.

"That's a sign of sexual frustration," Jane commented lazily.

"Let's fix that," Maura said slowly.

"Maur, let's talk first."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

Jane took a deep breath. "Maur, am I enough for you?"

"Yes, Jane. You are everything I want and need-"

"So you won't need someone else to satisfy your... Needs?"

Maura stroked Jane's cheek. "I don't want anyone else. I'm with you, exclusively."

Jane smiled. "That's all I needed to hear."

"This thing with Andi is still bothering you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah," Jane sighed wearily. "I just don't get it, why she had to play everyone."

"I'd be quite jealous if you had someone on the side, even if I knew about it."

Jane grinned. "Really?"

Maura nodded. "Yes. You are mine, Jane. Only mine."

"And I'm not planning on going anywhere," Jane smiled, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
